You and I
by Evilies
Summary: Tu y yo juntos simplemente suena bien no me importa lo que pase ni lo que los demás piensen incluso si el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos te prometo que estaremos juntos, en este mundo nadie puede remplazare tu eres la única y yo estaré allí para ti


_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

* * *

><p><strong>¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤<strong>

**YOU AND I**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<strong>_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

º*º*º

*_**Sólo tu y yo por siempre jamás…**_

El mundo mágico por fin había logrado volver a un ritmo de vida aceptable, aunque todos recordaban con dolor aquel tiempo oscuro, algunos llevaban cicatrices en sus cuerpos y otros más, heridas en el alma que jamás lograrían cerrar.

Para Harry no había sido nada fácil seguir adelante con su vida, dejando atrás a sus seres queridos y a todas aquellas personas que se habían sacrificado por un mejor futuro. Afortunadamente tenía a su lado a sus amigos apoyándolo incondicionalmente, en especial Hermione.

En dos años su vida había cambiado mucho, ahora tenía un buen puesto en la oficina de aurores, se encontraba a cargo de un escuadrón. Su trabajo no era fácil y constantemente se enfrentaba a toda clase de peligros en la lucha contra los magos oscuros, aún había seguidores de Voldemort que no terminaban de aceptar la muerte de su líder.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, su vida sentimental era un caos, su relación con Ginny se había vuelto extraña desde la batalla, él había necesitado tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido y ella había intentado retomar su relación más de una vez sin mucho éxito.

Ahora ella se encontraba en su primera temporada en la Liga, jugando con gran éxito para las Arpías de Holyhead, por lo que viajaba constantemente a Gran Bretaña e Irlanda debido a los partidos, cosa que les dificultaba más el poder verse.

***º*º*º**

Ingresó a la que ahora era su casa —la antigua mansión de los Black—, encontrando todo en penumbras. Eso era realmente extraño, pues su mejor amiga tenía la costumbre de esperarlo para cenar en un sillón de la sala, cerca de la chimenea con un libro entre sus manos.

Si, Hermione Granger lo acompañaba en esa gran casa. ¿Cómo fue qué sucedió eso?

Después de que su amiga presentara con éxito sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., inició su carrera en el *Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Estaba decidida a mudarse a un departamento pequeño que estuviera cerca de Grimmauld Place pues no deseaba estar tan alejada de él, por supuesto los Weasley le habían ofrecido afectuosamente recibirla en su casa, pero ella se había negado a aceptar con toda la pena del mundo.

Ronald había estado en desacuerdo de que ella viviera sola, por lo cual no la había ayudado en su búsqueda de un departamento modesto y una tarde en la que ella se encontraba revisando _El Profeta_ mientras tomaban un café, él sin pensarlo mucho había decido ofrecerle su casa, ya que había suficiente espacio para los dos y nadie se le ocurriría pensar mal de que compartieran el lugar, pues todos sabían de la gran amistad que los unía, ella no estaría viviendo sola y estaría más tranquila al poder acompañarlo, pues creía que él se había encerrado en sí mismo después de la batalla.

Eso sin duda no le había agradado del todo a los hermanos Weasley, aunque Ron después de unos días había aceptado que era lo mejor para Hermione, pero no dejaba de estar receloso aunque con el tiempo lo fueron aceptando.

Revisó el lugar dándose cuenta que se encontraba solo, miró su reloj frunciendo su ceño al ver que pronto sería media noche y por si fuera poco había una tormenta.

— ¿Dónde estás Hermione?

Ligeramente preocupado se dirigió a la cocina esperando encontrar alguna nota, pero no había nada. Eso no estaba nada bien, desde que había terminado su relación con Ron solía llegar temprano a la mansión.

Aún recordaba el día que sus amigos habían terminado, ella había llegado echa un mar de lágrimas y eso le había partido el corazón, pues detestaba verla llorar. Ella había estado a su lado siempre, en cada momento feliz y triste que había vivido. Incluso en aquellos tiempos difíciles enfrentado toda clase de peligros, pero ella jamás había dudado, ni siquiera al saber que podía perder la vida.

Así que lo que menos podía hacer por ella es estar para cuando lo necesitara, apoyarla incondicionalmente, pero no podía evitar sentir que a veces eso no era suficiente como aquella noche en que ella había llorado recargada en su pecho empapando su camisa, no sólo había sentido ganas de patearle el trasero a Ronald, también había sentido algo más en su pecho que no había logrado descifrar.

Siempre había sido protector con ella, pero esa noche se había dado cuenta que había cosas de las cuales no la podía proteger y eso lo había hecho sentir tremendamente impotente.

Ella se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos después de desahogar su llanto y él la había llevado a su habitación depositándola en su cama como el buen caballero que era, había limpiado sus mejillas con un suave roce de sus pulgares.

Y antes de salir de la habitación, depositó un beso en la frente de su amiga, prometiéndose a sí mismo que jamás dejaría que ella volviera a llorar y a sufrir de aquella manera, incluso se enfrentaría a su mejor amigo si fuese necesario.

Subió a su habitación pensando en la posibilidad de que ella ya se encontrara durmiendo, pero al abrir la puerta se había dado cuenta que estaba tan vacío como la casa misma.

Tal vez debería enviarle un _patronus_.

— Si ¿y qué le diré? ¿Hermione, por qué no estas en casa esperándome? — cerró la habitación y recargó su frente en la madera —. Ella tiene derecho a salir y yo no soy su padre para cuestionarla, quizás sólo salió con Luna y pasara la noche en su casa y no tardará en avisarme.

O eso quería creer, para evitar toda la maraña de dudas y cavilaciones sin sentido que saltaban a su mente. Por una noche que a su amiga se le hacía tarde y él ya se estaba volviéndose loco ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Avanzó hacia su habitación, tomó una ducha rápida que no logró relajarlo, pero al menos le había quitado el sudor de la batalla y la tierra de aquel bosque en donde habían tenido una reyerta con unos magos oscuros que debían estar en Azkaban, afortunadamente todo había resultado bien y no habían tenido ninguna baja.

Se colocó su pijama y observó su cama, no, no podía simplemente echarse a dormir y esperar que su amiga se encontrara bien. Y justo cuando estaba por enviarle un _patronus_, escuchó la puerta de la habitación continua sin pensárselo dos veces salió de su cuarto y entró al de ella, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido tocar la puerta, estaba más interesado en saber si se encontraba bien y qué era lo qué le había ocurrido para que llegara a esa hora.

Sondeó el lugar dándose cuenta que no se encontraba ahí, su mirada se detuvo justo en la puerta ligeramente entreabierta del baño. Por un momento no supo qué hacer, ahí no podía simplemente irrumpir, esperó unos segundos aguardando a que ella saliera, pero cuando esto no ocurrió se acercó con pasos cautelosos, tal vez se encontraba mal.

Sus pupilas verdes se asomaron por la rendija, notando como su amiga empapada seguramente por la tormenta se desvestía presurosa, el agua caliente de la regadera ya inundaba el pequeño cuarto con vapor logrando que sus lentes se empañaran pero no lo suficiente para que no alcanzara a ver la figura femenina.

Su corazón comenzó a latir inesperadamente rápido en su pecho, una oleada de calor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Lo que estaba haciendo no estaba para nada bien, nunca se imaginó volverse esa clase de fisgón. Lo correcto habría sido esperarla afuera o anunciar su presencia, pero no, ahí estaba él con los pies clavados al suelo y con la mirada perdida en ella.

No pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga siendo acariciado por el agua, sin duda era una imagen lo suficientemente erótica para poner a un hombre en grandes apuros, justo como le estaba ocurriendo a él en ese momento.

Y fue ahí que su mente logró dominar la situación, avergonzado consigo mismo se alejó saliendo incluso de la habitación.

— Es mi amiga, no debería estar pensando en ella de esa forma — se reprendió entrando a su habitación, se dirigió al baño y sin esperar ni un segundo más se mojó la cabeza —. Es casi mi hermana — se recriminó, aunque el problema entre sus piernas le indicaba que para nada la estaba viendo de esa forma.

Le tomó un largo rato calmarse, así como poner en orden su cuerpo y sobre todo su mente.

Poco después escuchó como llamaban a su puerta, seguramente se trataba de Mione. Por un momento considero la idea de hacerse el dormido, pero seguramente ella ya había visto la luz colándose bajo su puerta. Se armó de valor y la dejó pasar.

— Hola — saludó besando suavemente su mejilla.

Harry trató de reprimir el escalofrío que lo recorrió, sin poder evitarlo deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo de su amiga, notando su pijama poco revelador, lo cual agradecía enormemente.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — preguntó con una suave sonrisa recorriendo sus labios.

— No es eso — barbotó apartando sus pupilas de ella, se sentía tan apenado que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Se removió incomodo dejándola ingresar por completo al lugar —, se te ha hecho tarde.

— ¿Me estabas esperando? —cuestionó divertida, sentándose en la cama del buscador.

— Bueno… me extraño que no estuvieras en casa.

— Parece que los papeles se invirtieron, siempre soy yo la que te espera — comentó cómplice —, siento haber llegado tarde.

— No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estas aquí.

La castaña frunció ligeramente su ceño, su amigo estaba actuando realmente extraño. Lo conocía muy bien como para no notarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Eh… nada ¿por qué? — se pasó la mano nerviosamente por su cabello aun húmedo desordenándolo más si eso era ó una suave capa de sudor cubrir su frente, estaba en apuros, ella era demasiado perceptiva y él un torpe para mentirle.

— Oh… no me preguntaras ¿dónde estuve?

Si, claro que deseaba preguntarle dónde había estado. Esa era la maldita pregunta que había estado rondándole desde que había llegado a Grimmauld, pero tampoco quería entrometerse en su vida, ni parecer demasiado ansioso.

— ¿Me lo dirás?

— Claro, eres mi amigo, estuve cenando con Oliver Wood ¿puedes creerlo? — mencionó cómo si no pudiera creerlo con la emoción afectando ligeramente su voz —, fue un poco extraño, tampoco es que nos conozcamos tanto… pero me la pase bien y al final me ha traído sólo que me moje un poco por la lluvia, hubiese venido a verte antes de no ser por eso, pero necesitaba una ducha y una muda de ropa.

Harry no supo exactamente por cuál de todas cosas sentía el estómago echo un nudo, ni quisiera sabía con exactitud, por qué había sentido aquella punzada en su pecho, pero de cualquier forma la adjudicó a la vergüenza que sentía.

— De seguro no has cenado ¿verdad? — cuando él no respondió, tomo eso como una afirmación —, vamos a ver que podemos preparar, muero por un chocolate caliente.

***º*º*º**

Esa noche Harry no había podido conciliar el sueño, había tenido un enorme problema de sabanas y todo se debía a su mejor amiga. Los días siguientes la había evitado pensando que con eso solucionaría lo que le ocurría pero eso no había funcionado, así que había vuelto a su vida normal refundiendo en lo más profundo de su mente aquel día.

Los meses pasaron con rapidez y él había comenzado a pensar en Hermione de distinta forma, había tenido el tiempo suficiente refundido en una cama en St. Mungo —debido a una fractura de costillas provocada por una maldición imperdonable —, para poner en orden el torbellino que eran sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Había reflexionado sobre todos los años que había pasado al lado de ella, de todo lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado, de cómo su corazón había cambiado con el paso del tiempo enterrado celosamente aquel profundo sentimiento que él había querido esconder tras el cariño de una gran amistad, pero que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no logro evitar.

Y no es que no hubiese querido a Ginny, pero había entendido que lo que había sentido por ella había sido un enamoramiento o tal vez un amor avivado por la gran pasión que ella había despertado en él, pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta aquel sentimiento se había ido enfriando hasta quedar como un cariño amistoso.

***º*º*º**

Entró a la Biblioteca, escuchando el ruido de las hojas pasar detrás de un estante. Cautelosamente se acercó, notando a su amiga parada en el pasillo con aquel gesto de concentración que solía poner cada vez que tenía un libro en sus manos.

Hermione sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su nuca, la sensación de sentirse observada la desconcentró, levantó su rostro asuntándose al ver a Harry recargado en un estante.

— ¡Por Gryffindor, Harry! Me has dado un gran susto, pensé que estaba sola — espetó retirando su mano de su pecho, dónde su corazón aún brincaba arrítmicamente.

— Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte.

— Harry ¿qué fue lo qué te pasó? — soltó el libro y con una velocidad que cualquier vampiro y superhéroe le envidiaría llegó a él, le tomó el rostro con cuidado, logrando que él lo ladeara.

— Ya sabes como es esto de ser auror, no es nada.

— ¿Qué no es nada? — cabeceó negando sin ocultar su preocupación — ven, te curare — colocó su mano en el costado de Harry, para obligarlo a caminar cuando este dejó salir una exclamación de dolor. Ella lo miró acusadora, frunció y desfrunció su ceño tratando de comprender —. ¿Y dices qué no es nada?

— No lo es — dijo disfrutando del mohín de enojo de su amiga, aunque el espejo de sus ojos dejaba ver que más que molesta estaba preocupada. Ella siempre había sido muy preocupona y sobreprotectora con él.

Lo arrastró hacia el sillón, dejándolo ahí mientras ella buscaba lo necesario para curarlo.

— Cuéntame ¿qué pasó? — pidió tomando un algodón que remojó en una sustancia rosada.

— Sólo fue un grupo de magos oscuros.

— No lo digas como si fuera poco — reprendió dejando caer el algodón en su rostro. Harry apretó su mandíbula, aguantando el ardor que sintió en su herida —, es un corte profundo no sé cómo no te perforó.

Terminó de atender esa herida, colocando dos parchecitos. — Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo pero vas a necesitar ir a St. Mungo.

— Estaré bien… — _‹‹Solamente necesito de ti, de tus cuidados.››_Quiso decir, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

— No lo creo, quítate la ropa.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

— Necesito que te quites lo que traes puesto para revisar tus otras heridas — pronunció mirándolo con esas pupilas avellana llenas de impaciencia.

Harry enrojeció avergonzado, por un momento su mente había recreado toda clase de escenarios candentes. Como pudo se quito la túnica de auror y la camisa negra que llevaba debajo.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, esto esta mal Harry! — el sonrojo que pudiera haberse apoderado de su rostro al ver a su amigo semidesnudo se esfumó al ver la gran contusión que tenía en el costado su amigo, probablemente tenía nuevamente una fractura en las costillas.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo. Harry bajó su vista mirando su cuerpo, se veía más doloroso de lo que era realmente.

— Ponte la ropa, iremos a St. Mungo — ordenó levantándose, pero al ver que él no se movía enarcó su ceja —. ¿Qué pasa?

— Hermione hay algo que tengo que decirte y no puede esperar a que vayamos a St. Mungo.

— ¿Qué?

— Escúchame — pidió, tomando su mano sintiendo ese chispazo de electricidad —, siéntate.

Granger obedeció mirándolo con interrogación.

— Harry… — pausó, tenía miedo de preguntar. Su amigo se estaba comportando muy extraño.

Los nervios tensaban su estómago, estaba a punto de cometer una locura pero ese día había estado a nada de perder la vida de no haber podido esquivar el _Avada Kedavra_. Y se había dado cuenta que no deseaba morir sin confesarle lo que sentía, semanas antes se lo había contado a Ron, al principió su amigo no lo había tomado de buena manera incluso se había molestado pero al final lo había tomado con humor.

Afortunadamente para él, Ron había decidido salir con Luna, lo que le había quitado un gran peso de encima y una buena cantidad de remordimiento, pues se sentía culpable y muy mal de haberse enamorado de la misma persona que su amigo.

Y si él hubiese sabido que su amigo aun albergaba alguna esperanza de volver con Hermione, él se hubiese hecho a un lado sin pensárselo dos veces. De la misma forma que hubiese sucedido si su amiga le hubiese confesado que aún amaba a Ron.

Por supuesto Ginevra aún no estaba enterada de sus sentimientos, pero ahora no le importaba lo que ella hiciera, pasará lo que pasará, él no retomaría su relación de eso estaba seguro.

Varias veces había estado a punto de confesarse, pero en el último minuto el temor lo hacía detenerse, no sólo a que ella no le correspondiera, si no a que pudiera estropear su amistad, pero después de todo lo que ocurrido, ya no podía seguir guardando más eso y menos cuando vivía con ella, saberla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos lo estaba desquiciando lentamente.

Rogando a Merlín por su ayuda, se llevó la mano de la castaña a su pecho justo donde palpitaba su corazón frenéticamente.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida y asustada a la vez.

— ¡Merlín Harry! Tu corazón…

— Antes que digas que esto es por la pelea con los mortifagos, no es así… este es mi corazón que está latiendo por ti. Lo que quiero decir es que… Hermione, me enamore de ti, tal vez pienses que me golpee la cabeza o que es consecuencia de un _Confundus_…

— Harry… - pronunció en un hilo de voz. No sabía si había escuchado bien o era que su mente la estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Harry observó el rostro de su amiga, estaba tan desconcertada. Tal vez no había sido un buen momento para confesiones.

— Lo siento, no debí —soltó su mano, apartando su vista avergonzado— espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad… no me perdonaría si te alejaras de mi — sólo con pronunciarlo, una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho.

Hermione movió su cabeza negando, logrando que sus rizos se agitaran. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. No podía creer lo que Harry había dicho, había esperado por tanto tiempo escuchar eso que pensó que jamás ocurriría.

— Harry…

— Perdóname, tú siempre has estado para mí, cuidándome, apoyándome… sin importar las circunstancias ni las consecuencias, es sólo… bueno, me enamore de tu valor, de tu inteligencia, de tu forma de ser, de ti… no quise hacerlo Hermy sólo sucedió…

— Harry — lo llamó con más ímpetu.

Él volteó y lo primero que sintió fueron los labios de Hermione estrellándose contra los suyos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando ya se encontraban besándose, la intensidad de la emoción explotó entre ellos fue mágica. Él le devolvió los besos con una pasión que no sabía que era capaz de sentir.

Lo que no se habían dicho aún con palabras fue completado por sus besos.

Hermione entrelazó sus manos detrás de la nuca de Harry atrayéndolo hacia ella, él se dejó llevar inclinando su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Arqueó su espalda al sentir los dedos de su amiga pasearse por su espina dorsal, provocándole un escalofrío placentero que terminó cuando ella en su ímpetu por estrecharlo más había tocado su lesión.

— Oh… lo siento — se apresuró a decir, con las labios hinchados y un sonoro sonrojo extendiéndose por el tabique de su nariz.

— ¿Así qué esto es besar a Hermione Granger? — preguntó arrugando su gesto en un signo de dolencia —. Dolor y placer al mismo tiempo — se obligó a sonreír, pero no fue tarea fácil.

— ¡Harry! — pronunció abochornada —. Es mejor que vayamos a St. Mungo cuanto antes — se levantó con la cara ardiéndole aunque no podía ocultar la felicidad que irradiaba.

— Eso puede esperar… — señaló jalándola de la mano obligándola a sentarse en su regazo, cosa que logró provocarle un ramalazo de dolor — espere tanto por esto. Al menos deja que lo disfrute un poco más.

— Esto es una locura.

— ¿Lo es?

— Lo es… pero más locura es que yo lo haya estado por años.

El frunció su ceño desconcertado. — ¿Hermione… tu… por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Yo pensé qué Ron…?

— A Ron lo quise mucho incluso creí estar enamorada de él, trate de que las cosas funcionaran entre nosotros pero al final debía ser sincera conmigo misma y aceptar que de quien estaba enamorada era de ti, pero tu sólo me veías como tu amiga, así yo no podía aspirar a más, mucho menos cuando tu estabas enamorado de Ginny.

— Schhh… — él no necesitaba más explicaciones. Atrapó sus labios enredándose en una nueva sesión de tórridos besos.

***º*º*º**

Mucho tiempo después Hermione logró que Harry pisara el hospital mágico, estaba en la Sala esperando que le permitieran pasar a verlo. Su corazón aún no lograba calmarse, habían sido tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, si no se ponía saltar de la felicidad en aquel lugar era porque de seguro la llevarían al pabellón de enfermedades mentales.

Una y otra vez recreaba lo que había vivido con Harry, era como si no se cansara de ver la misma parte de una película muggle, no había sido la escena perfecta, ni la más romántica pero sin duda había sido la que ella había estado esperando, con la que había fantaseado por mucho tiempo.

— Señorita Granger ya puede pasar — le informó una enfermera, sonriéndole amablemente.

Hermione respiró profundamente tratando de aligerar el cosquilleo en su estómago, abrió la puerta encontrándose al dueño de su corazón, recostado en la cama con una expresión soñolienta.

— Hey ¿cómo te sientes?

— Como si me hubiera arrollado el autobús noctambulo - bromeó.

Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa, acariciando su mano.

— No es para menos, debimos venir antes — mencionó sintiendo un chispazo de culpa, tal vez ella había colaborado en que su fractura se hubiese agravado con aquel encuentro pasional.

— Si por mí fuera seguiríamos en ese sillón.

Granger enrojeció completamente. — Me alegra que conserves un poco de humor.

— Es porque estoy feliz y te lo debo a ti.

Hermione sintió el apretón en su mano, su sonrisa se agrando logrando llegarle hasta sus ojos. Acarició con ternura el rostro de Harry con su mano libre. — Es mejor que descanses.

— Y que tú te vayas a la mansión, yo seguiré aquí por la mañana.

— No señor, no te dejaré solo —se instaló testaruda en la silla al lado de la cama, mirándolo determinada.

—Hermione, ambos sabemos que ni siquiera podrás dormir ahí.

— Y los dos sabemos que no me iré.

— Entonces puede ser que más tarde cuando no nos molesten las enfermeras puedas unirte conmigo en esta cama…

— ¡Harry, estas loco! — comentó ligeramente sonrojada, aunque eso no evitó que se acercara a besarlo pero esta vez con mayor cuidado.

— ¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí? — preguntó cuando sus bocas se separaron.

— Es un tal vez — regresó a los labios de su novio, dejando que sus bocas hicieran magia, cuando él pasó sus manos por sus rizos hasta llegar a su nuca atrayéndola, buscando profundizar el beso, ella no se negó lo complació entrando a su boca con pasión, parecía que jamás tendría suficiente de su sabor que la embriagaba.

Él se dejó querer, disfrutando de aquel desplegué de emociones y de aquel profundo sentimiento que palpitaba en su interior.

***º*º*º**

Había pasado ya un año de aquella noche en la Biblioteca, la noticia sobre su relación se había expandido como pólvora por todo el mundo mágico. Algunos estaban felices por ellos, otros no tanto, pero al final lo que les importaba es que estaban juntos y así el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos eso no cambiaría, ellos no se separarían

Hermione no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, miró la escoba y nuevamente a Harry.

— Sólo sube estarás bien, confía en mí — extendió su mano hacia ella.

Días atrás Harry había llegado a la mansión con la idea de hacerla volar en escoba ese fin de semana, ella se había negado una y otra vez diciéndole que a donde quisiera llevarla podían simplemente aparecerse o usar un translador, pero no, él había insistido en hacerlo de esa forma.

Ella se encomendó a todos los magos poderos que conocía, incluso a los santos muggles. Aceptó temblorosa su mano, respiró varias veces tratando de combatir su miedo por las alturas, pero no era nada sencillo subió a la escoba con el estómago encogido.

Se agarró tan fuerte del mango que incluso era doloroso. Harry se acomodó, pasó sus manos delante de ella, abrazándola protectoramente, riendo suave al ver la forma en que estaba sujeta, literalmente estaba agarrada a la escoba hasta con las uñas.

— No te pasara nada — prometió rosando con su aliento caliente el oído de su amiga, provocando que ella se tensara aún más.

Harry dio una patada al suelo y comenzaron a elevarse, demasiado rápido para la percepción de Hermione, quien volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Él voló mediando su velocidad, estabilizando la escoba por arriba de las corrientes de aire.

Ella podía sentir la fría brisa acariciar su rostro y jugar con sus rizos ya de por si rebeldes. ¡Por Merlín, sentía tanto vértigo!, tal vez sólo no debería pensar en eso.

— Puedes abrir los ojos, estarás bien.

Ella se resistió hacerlo por un buen rato, hasta que la curiosidad le ganó, deslizó sus parpados maravillándose con la hermosa vista.

— Es hermoso…

— Lo sé.

— Harry… ¿a dónde vamos?

— Pronto lo sabrás — besó su cabello, aspirando su aroma.

Hermione ladeó su rostro para poder mirarlo, le sonrió como tonta enamorada. —Te amo Harry Potter — se acercó a él besando su mejilla, él la miró intensamente sin decir nada, sólo se inclinó ligeramente apresando los pétalos que formaban los labios de su novia, la besó lenta y profundamente como si deseara eternizar el momento.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de placer mientras se entregaba al beso olvidándose de donde se encontraba y que le tenía miedo a las alturas. Nada importaba cuando él la besaba de esa forma, todo alrededor se desdibujaba.

Se saborearon como si tratase del primer beso, miles de sensaciones explotaron en su interior como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara, acelerando de golpe su corazón.

Harry terminó el beso no porque quisiera hacerlo, pero no habían escogido el mejor momento para ponerse apasionados, aún se encontraban volando y debía tener precaución.

— Yo también te amo pero puedes esperar a que lleguemos — comentó divertido al ver el gesto abochornado de su novia.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta que en algún momento había soltado el mango de la escoba para rodear el cuello de su novio. Se aferró a él, asustada, agradecía que los brazos de él la estuvieran protegiendo de caer.

— Pensé que ya no tenías miedo.

— Claro que si…

— Eso no parecía cuando me estabas besando — bromeó con una sonrisa guasona curvando sus labios. Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que no podía contestar nada a eso, él tenía la razón.

***º*º*º**

Harry aterrizó suavemente, ayudo a su novia a bajar de la escoba para después hacerlo él.

— Harry esto es…

— El Bosque de Dean — terminó por ella —, espérame aquí, volveré por ti en cinco minutos.

— Pero…— calló al ver que él ya se alejaba. Ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos, por un momento se sintió como si aún estuvieran en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Se abrazó a si misma queriendo alejar aquel frío que se había adueñado de su cuerpo que no provenía del clima otoñal.

Harry volvió minutos después, encontrándola con esa expresión apagada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No — negó, no quería aguadarle el momento. Él parecía estar muy emocionado —. ¿Ya me dirás que hacemos aquí?

— Si, cierra tus ojos… — ella enarcó su ceja, lo miró inquisitoria pero finalmente accedió.

Potter besó su frente antes de guiarla hasta donde se encontraba su sorpresa. La leona sintió bajo sus pies un camino llenó de hojas, el corazón le tembló con anticipación.

—Ya puedes abrirlos — pronunció abrazándola por detrás, dejando que su barbilla descansara en el hombro de su amiga.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Frente a ella había una alfombra de hojas amarillas, iluminada por un par de lámparas de aceite, hasta llegar a una mesa que ya se encontraba lista, esperando por ellos para cenar.

— Harry esto…

— Es porque hoy es una noche importante — entrelazó sus manos y la guió hasta la mesa, abriéndole caballerosamente la silla, para después sentarse él. — Tuve un poco de ayuda de Luna…

— ¿Luna? No puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada.

Él alzó su copa. — Es porque era una sorpresa, además esta noche es para nosotros…gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo.

Hermione le sonrió llena de dicha, chocó su copa con la de él con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados.

***º*º*º**

La cena había estado bastante bien, habían hablado de todo un poco, de su trabajo, de algunos recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts y finalmente de su relación. Harry esperó hasta el momento indicado, caminó con ella hasta el lago cercano, dónde Snape había escondido la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Una pequeña barca los esperaba ahí, Hermione negó con su cabeza no podía creer todo lo que él había hecho.

— Vamos…

— Espero que no nos hundamos.

— No, pero si sucede siempre podemos nadar hasta la orilla.

— Harry, no ayudas con esos comentarios. El agua debe estar muy fría.

— Lo está, créeme, lo sé por experiencia.

Hermione subió al bote, mientras Harry remaba hasta la mitad de la laguna, donde la luz de la luna los bañaba. Se detuvo ahí, dejando a un lado los remos.

— Es hermoso.

Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón pasando entre sus dedos la sortija que había comprado para ella. Desde hacía un tiempo la idea de pedírselo había estado en su mente, muchas veces había fantaseado con el momento, las palabras que elegiría y ahora que estaba ahí no lograba recordarlo, pero eso no le impediría decírselo.

— Herms — la llamó logrando que ella dejara de admirar el paisaje nocturno y se concentrara en él —, en unos días tendré que ir en una misión a Francia.

— ¿Qué? — su alegría se esfumó, siempre que él salía a esas misiones ella se quedaba con el Merlín en la boca y el alma en un hilo — ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Por qué tienes que ir hasta allá?

— Estaré bien, es mi trabajo…

— Dijiste que nunca más estaríamos separados.

— Y no lo estaremos, siempre vamos a estar juntos — tomó la mano de su novia, sacó el anillo deslizándolo con cierta torpeza —por los nervios—, en el delgado dedo anular — ¿Quieres…?

Hermione estaba en shock, sus pensamientos se habían quedado congelados. Incluso había dejado de respirar, su corazón se detuvo por el lapso de un suspiro para después latir alocadamente dentro de su pecho.

Harry la miraba expectante, su expresión no tenía precio. Una gran emoción lo invadió, logrando humedecerle los ojos.

— ¡Si! ¡Claro que si! — se lanzó hacia sus brazos sin medir su fuerza, logrando que la barca se agitara llevándolos al fondo del lago.

Y aunque el agua estaba helada eso no les impidió besarse apasionadamente. Ese sería el inició de una nueva etapa en su vida juntos.

*º*º*º

**¡Gracias por leer!**

*Historia basada en la canción de _You and I _de **2NE1**.

*Link de la canción: http: / www. youtube. com /watch?v=xg14Ej5QCl8

* Fuente de algunas cosas mencionadas en la historia. **El diccionario . org**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?**


End file.
